The described invention relates in general to systems and methods for monitoring, evaluating and classifying vehicle operator behavior, vehicle behavior, details of geography, details of environment or combinations thereof and more specifically to a system for monitoring, evaluating and classifying vehicle operator behavior, motor vehicle behavior, details of geography, details of environment or combinations thereof using a mobile device such as a cell phone, smartphone or the like; a personal tracking device or a wearable electronic device such as smartwatch, fitness tracker or the like; and classifying the behaviors and details into groups based on quantitative patterns, relationships and interrelationships.
Conventional methods of monitoring the behavior of an operator typically require installation of one or more monitoring devices in the vehicle. Such devices may include an onboard computer and multiple sensors or data readers that plug into an on-board diagnostic port that collect vehicle operation data such as, for example, speed, location, and time of day. As such, these monitoring systems are not designed to be portable and cannot be easily transferred from one vehicle to another. Furthermore, incorrect installation may interfere with the normal and safe operation of the vehicle. Additionally, these monitoring systems may limit the monitoring and recording of data to the operation/function of the motor vehicle itself and may not monitor and record information regarding the operator's own behavior (such as texting or phone usage while driving), which may cause distraction and diminish the operator's ability to safely operate the motor vehicle. Furthermore, the systems are not designed to monitor the operator when the operator is not operating the vehicle or do not take into account lifestyle or health factors (such as sleep deprivation, shaky hands or blood alcohol level) that may further diminish operator's ability to safely operate a motor vehicle. Furthermore, the systems are not designed to collect vehicle location or environment information when it is not being operated by the operator, limiting the comprehensiveness of information collected and are thus not able to predict the likelihood of damage due to events like vandalism, theft or hail-storm, among others. Furthermore, current systems to monitor operator behavior lack efficient mechanism to classify all combinations of the operator behavior, the vehicle behavior, the geographic details and the environment details due to the extremely high computational power required and thus, either do not consider the geography and the environment where the vehicle is operated or consider only specific characteristics of the geographical and the environmental conditions, thereby limiting comprehensiveness of the classification for various combinations of the operator behavior, the vehicle behavior, the geographic details and the environment details. Therefore, there is an ongoing need for a system for monitoring and classifying vehicle operator behavior that is portable; does not require installation in the vehicle; includes information when the operator is operating the vehicle; includes information when the operator is not operating the vehicle; and provides an efficient mechanism to include comprehensive combinations of the operator behavior, the vehicle behavior, the geographic details, the environment details and combinations thereof.